Solidão2º capítulo
by Miss Rei
Summary: Inuyasha partiu deixando seus companheiros e Kagome no castelo. Kagome acaba conhecendo o príncipe e parece que ele se interessou pela garota, mas no momento a única coisa que importa a garota é seu amado Inuyasha...


FIC DE INUYASHA 

CRÉDITOS(CRIAÇÃO): MARI(REI)

2º CAPÍTULO: Solidão...

Era de manhã, mas era uma manhã silenciosa e cinzenta para todos, principalmente para Kagome, pois Inuyasha não estava ali ao seu lado, e sim com Kikyou, e pior... Ele disse que ficaria cuidando dela por um tempo. Noite passada depois do escândalo de Kagome que tinha assustado todos, ela explicou o que tinha acontecido, e todos ficaram sem reação. Kagome tentava entender a preocupação do meio youkai com a miko Kikyou, mas era difícil, pois o ciúmes e a dor eram maior. Todos tentavam animar Kagome, mas não adiantava muito. Então o senhor do castelo chegou para Kagome e disse:

- Não fique assim menina, tenho certeza de que ele voltará. - disse o senhor com um sorriso em seu rosto bem doce

- É talvez... - disse Kagome de cabeça baixa e com a voz fraca

- Olha, o príncipe não iria gostar de ver uma menina tão linda como você assim desse jeito. - disse o senhor

- Príncipe? Que príncipe??!! - perguntou Kagome assustada

- É verdade ninguém nos falou de príncipe algum. - disse Sango

- O senhor poderia nos explicar? - pergunta Miroku

- Ah, desculpe, é que o príncipe sempre viaja e está ocupado, e como ele quase não aparece por aqui nós nem falamos sobre ele. - explica o senhor

- Então por que o senhor falou dele agora derrepente?? - pergunta Shippou confuso

- Ele chegou hoje de manhã de uma de suas viagens e dessa vez ele vai ficar um bom tempo por aqui, eu já o comuniquei sobre vocês, e ele gostaria de vê-los. Ele adoraria que vocês pudessem ficar por um tempo pois tem aparecido muitos youkais por aqui e o tem pertubado muito. - disse o senhor

- Miroku não estou gostando nada disso. - cochicha Sango

- Calma, vamos conversar com o príncipe com calma e resolver isso. - cochicha Miroku - Bom, seu nome é Kagome não é? - pergunta o senhor

- Ah! É sim, Kagome Higurashi! - disse a jovem meio assustada

- Certo, poderia vir comigo Kagome-sama? O príncipe gostaria de vê-la primeiro. - disse o senhor do castelo estendendo a mão para Kagome

- Certo... - dá a mão à ele para ir até o príncipe

- Kagome-sama! - chama Miroku

- Ahn? - vira Kagome

- Tenha cuidado, tem algo estranho acontecendo por aqui. - cochicha Miroku antes de ela ir

- Tá! - afirma Kagome com a cabeça

Depois, Kagome e o senhor chegaram a um quarto, onde o senhor abriu para ela entrar e ele depois retirou-se. O quarto era enorme e Kagome não conseguia encontrar o príncipe, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Senhorita? - Q-Quem é?? - pergunta a jovem assustada

- Não se preocupe, sou eu o príncipe.

Kagome então vira e vê o príncipe. Ela ficou de boca aberta quando o viu, pois ele era lindo, maravilhoso, bonitão(ahhh vocês me entenderam né XDDDD??). O príncipe possuía cabelos prateados, que eram meio curtos(até o pescoço), mas rebeldes e bagunçados, possuía lindos olhos azúis e brilhantes, e possuía uma cara confiante e muito atraente. Kagome ficou parada o olhando como se estivesse hipnotizada por sua beleza. Então o príncipe a chama para sentar e conversar, Kagome vai e senta. Depois ele começa a conversar com a jovem:

- Bom, deve estar se perguntando por que a chamei aqui. Pelo o que me falaram, você é uma sacerdotiza.

- Sou sim. - disse a jovem

- Você também já deve saber que tem aparecido muitos youkais por aqui no meu castelo, e isso tem me preocupado demais,  
até porque não consegui encontrar guerreiros fortes o suficiente para derrotá-los. Mas com uma sacerdtiza como você acho que me sinto mais aliviado, pois você tem o poder de purificar não é? - pergunta o príncipe com um lindo sorriso

- Tenho sim... Mas o que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que eu é que vou ter que acabar com esses youkais? - pergunta a jovem meio assustada

- Não, mas só quero que você lidere seu grupo, pois você é a mais forte. - disse o príncipe

- Ahhh... Liderar?? Bem... - disse a jovem sem jeito

- Eu sei que também possui um monge com poderes espirituais, mas seus poderes devem ser mais fortes, então lidere seu grupo.

- Tá bom... É que eu não sou a líder... - disse a jovem ainda meio sem jeito

- É aquele youkai né? Mas parece que ele vai ficar fora por uns tempos, então não se encomode com isso. - disse o príncipe

- Tá... - disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça começando a se lembrar do meio youkai

Então ela sente as mãos do príncipe em seu queixo subindo sua cabeça, e ela fica sem graça sem saber o que fazer:

- Sabe, seus olhos são realmente lindos de perto... - disse o príncipe aproximando-se da jovem

- Pare! - disse a jovem virando o rosto e saindo do local deixando o príncipe

Kagome sai correndo pelos corredores e vai até um lago que tinha ali perto. Ela senta na beira do lago, e em seu reflexo vê Inuyasha ao seu lado, ela abre um pequeno sorriso, mas depois vê do outro lado de seu reflexo Kikyou, e depois vê Inuyasha indo até a direçao de Kikyou a abraçando. Kagome não suporta ver aquilo e atira uma pedra na água. Caem então várias lágrimas do rosto da jovem, o que a faz chorar. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, mas era o que ela podia fazer naquele momento de dor.  
Kagome pensava em tudo o que poderia acontecer entre ele e Kikyou e isso a deixava mais nervosa. Foi então que todos os momentos que ela passou com ele passou por sua cabeça. Kagome, não sabia mais o que fazer, pois ela estava muito confusa, sua cabeça estava quase expludindo. Depois de um tempo, Kagome levantou-se enchugou suas lágrimas, lavou seu rosto no lago e olhou para o céu e pensou "Como sou egoísta, a Kikyou perdeu Inuyasha, o vê poucas vezes, e não fica desse jeito. Eu realmente sou muito fraca e idiota!". Foi aí então que chega Sango e vê Kagome:

- Kagome você está bem? - pergunta Sango preocupada

- Não muito, mas vou me recuperar. - disse Kagome com um sorriso meio triste

- Aiii que raiva, olha eu te juro que quando o Inuyasha voltar eu vou falar poucas e boas para ele!! - disse a exterminadora com um tom meio alto

- Hehehe, não precisa se preocupar com isso. - disse Kagome achando graça nas palavras da exterminadora

- Mas Kagome, ele saiu sem mais nem menos e te deixou sozinha aqui!! Ah!! E ainda falou que a Kikyou precisava mais dele do que você!! Mas que cara de pau!! - disse a exterminadora com raiva, e preocupada ao mesmo tempo com a amiga

- Eu sei disso... Mas sabe, o que ele disse foi verdade, apesar de eu ter ficado triste. - então a jovem respira fundo e fala - Mas fico feliz dele pelo menos me avisar que iria ficar com ela por um tempo e que estava preocupado comigo. - disse Kagome dando um sorriso muito meigo o que deixou a exterminadora confusa e mais preocupada

- Mas mesmo assim Kagome, ele não deveria ter feito aquilo e sair tão derrepente, sem se importar com seus sentimentos. - disse a exterminadora

- Não Sango, é que ele estava preocupado com a Kikyou. Se ele não se preocupasse comigo ele nem ao menos falaria aquilo para mim. Eu conheço o Inuyasha... - disse a jovem com os olhos brilhando e com o vento em seus cabelos

Então Sango aproxima-se de Kagome e lhe dá um abraço pois sabe que ela estava sofrendo, apesar de ter dito aquilo com tanta firmeza. Kagome abraça a amiga e deixou se levar pelas lágrimas. Sango acariciava sua cabeça tentando acalmar a amiga. Miroku estava observando de longe e falou para si mesmo "Como será que Inuyasha está agora? Espero que ele não demore muito, senão as coisas podem piorar...". E secretamente estava o príncipe observando Kagome:

- Não se preocupe Kagome, vou acabar com esse seu sofrimento... - disse o príncipe sorrindo maléficamente

Bom, acabamos de ver como está Kagome depois da partida de Inuyasha. Como será que está o meio youkai com a miko Kikyou?? O que esse príncipe pretende fazer com Kagome?? Como será que o grupo irá ficar com tantos desafios que virão pela frente?? Confira no próximo capítulo \o/!!!


End file.
